A Cub for Alex and Gia
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Baised on the 3rd movie. Alex and his new jaguar girlfriend, have a cub -complete-
1. Prolouge

It had been some time since Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and their monkey, lemur and, pengiun friends had gone all around Monte Carlo, London, The Alps, and New York.

Originally wanting to go back to the zoo, yet in the end inding out they wanted to really be circus animals.

In that time they and the other animals had managed to create a fantastic show for all.

And now were still trying to keep their sucsess going with new acts

* * *

"Going boom is fun!" Mort said in a cannon filled with T.N.T

Julien laughed evil as he lit a match

Yet before he could ignite it, a roar was heard

"Sonya?" Julien said to his bear girlfriend

Another roar

"Okay sure I'll go for a motorcycle ride with you sweety,"

Julien tossed the match and went to go with his love. Sadly the match landed where the fuse was.

So...

BOOM!

"Wheeeee," Mort said flying out of the tent

Yes a few of the animals couples were still so much in love. Still, many couldn't create children

Julien and Sonya, nope

Melman and Gloria, no way.

Alex and Gia, yes.

We already made the famous liger. And apparently also the Liguar (true fact)

This is the story of how are new feline coule created more

* * *

**L8ter**


	2. Romance Under The Stars

Are story begins in the Rocky Mountains.

The train that was home to the Fur Power Afro Circus had stopped there for a break from all the performing.

A chance for everyone to get some R and R, and practice their craft

And speaking of praticing, that's exacly what Alex and Gia were doing.

The lion and jaguar flew on their trapeze like graceful feline angels

Yet after a good deal of practice they both decided it was time for some rest

"Why don't we take a walk?" Alex suggested

"Sounds good to me," Gia said

With that they wereoff

Yet as they were they noticed Vitaly, Marty, and Stefano

The tiger passed through a ring size hoop with both of them, while they all wore afros

"I told you I could do it," Vitaly said

"That hair conditioner dose wonders," Stefano said

"I'm still suprised you got all the afros through to," Marty said

* * *

A short while later Alex and Gia were in the snowy forest that surroned the train

"Look," Gia said pointing to a clearing on a hill

The felines went over to it and lay on the soft snow. It felt as if they were on a cloud. A cloud that was floating in this starfilled sky, with a full moon to boot

"It so beautiful," Gia said

"Not as beautiful as you," Alex said looking at his girlfriend

Gia giggled

Just then, the moonlight seemed to shine on Gia. Making hernecklace sparkle, and seeming to make her beautiful. As if she really were and angel

"Wow," Alex said

"Wow what?" Gia asked

"You look just so...wow," Alex said at a loss for words

"Hehe," Gia giggled some more

Yet the moonlight also shown upon Alex as well, which made Gia find him even more handsome to.

Then, as if by an unknown force. Their faces got closer, and they kissed

Kissing led to hugging

Hugging led to Gia removing her Necklace

Removing the necklace led to...

* * *

"Mort!" Maurice called out

"Why'd Julein have to shoot you out of a cannon," the lemur said as he kept searching for his little buddy

Soon enough Mort fell out of a tree and landed in front of Maurice

"I smell like a fireman," Mort said

"Mort I..."

Just then the lemur duo heard something

"What was that?" Mort said terrified. He jumped into the big lemurs arms

"I came from over there," Maurice said pointin to some bushes

Curious they went to investigate

"Oh my!" Maurice said shocked

"Why are Alex and G..."

Maurice coveed Morts eyes

"Mort I think we better go," the big lemus said

"But..." Mort began

"Don't you miss Juliens feet?" Maurice said

"Feet!" Mort said running back to the train

"That was easy," Maurice said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Discoveries and Body Casts

A week later, the circus was back in business

And everyone was ready to perform their big act. The very performance that got them into America in the first place.

Everying was going so well at first. The audience was in awe at the lights, the flame throwing elephant, Julien and Sonya riding that motorcycle, Marty and Stefano getting short out of cannons, Melman and Gloria on tightropes. And of cousre, Alex and Gia trapezzing.

Well that was until

"Ugh," Gia, said looking a bit green

"Gia are you o..?"

Alex got hurled on, as Gia tossed her cookies. This in turn caused Alex to loose his grip and both cats fell to the ground. Don't worry, Gloria and Melman caught Gia while on their titeropes, while Julien and Sonya broke Alex's fall.

"Ow my toosie!" Julien said with the massive lion upon him

Gloria helped Gia up onto the rope

"Are you oka..?" Gloria got puked on as well

* * *

After an upset crowd of people left the circus, Mason and Phil the monkeys (disguised as the King of Versailles still) called a vet to check out Gia. Along with putting Juilen in a full body cast.

Outside the tent, Vitaly, Melman, Stefano and the others animals waited and worried.

Alex most of all. "Melman you've had a lot of medical issues, what do you think Gia has?"

Melman proceeded to name all kind of terrible illnesses. Each one causing Alex's level of worry to stoop up like Marty and Stefano did when getting shot out of their cannons

Soon enough the vet, monkeys, and Gia stepped out.

The monkey paid the vet with Skiiper gold teeth and he drove off

"Gia!" Alex cried hugging his girlfriend, tear flowing from his eyes now that he was full of thoughts that she may become crippled, or die thanks to Melman "Gia whatever illness you have, however much time you have. I want you to know..."

"I'm not sick," Gia said

"Say what now?" Alex said confussed

"It must've just been she ate to much before trapezzing," Vitaly guessed

"No," Gia said. A smile on her face now

"Alex," the jaguar said "I'm pregnant,"

Alex's eyes shot open. He seemed to have froze up as his mind fully procese what had just been said, then he passed out

"Sonya baby I need help," Julien said waddleing in his new cast

"Feet!" Mort said hugging one of his legs

Sonya kicked Mort away for him

"Weeeeee," Mort said

"Here I go again," Maurice said knowing he'd have to get the tiny lemur again

* * *

A short while later, Alex started to wake up

"Hey guys he's coming through," Marty said

"Ugh," Alex said rubbing his head. "What just happened?"

"You passed out," Gloria said

"Why?" Alex said

"Because I'm having a cub Alex," Gia said

Alex was about to pass out again, yet Gia caught him

Alex looked at his feline sweetheart, then down at her stomach.

"You got a..." Alex pointed to it

Gia nodded

Alex put his paw on her tummy

A smile found it's way on his face, then he went crazy with joy and started to dance.

"He likes to move it, move it a lot now," Julien said

* * *

**Any suggestions for the next chapters?**

**More l8ter**


	4. Gia's Growing Gut

A few weeks passed, and Gia's thin slim tummy, was already staring to buldge out.

Plus, she was really hungry now.

I've never seen such a sight," Vitaly said

Stefano was speechless, as were the other animals

Why?

Gia was just eating and eating. Fish and meat being deovored one by one. All of it going down to fill her extra tummy she had inside her

"She's eating more than Gloria," Marty spoke up

Gloria and Melman made angry faces at the zebra

"Sorry," Marty shup up then

"You guy sure you're all out of gold and diamonds?" Alex asked to Skipper

"Completly," the penguin said "Don't worry, we'll get more food for you maternal mate.

So after a quick walk into a nearby town with Mason and Phil, Gia got more food

Although many people were curios as to why the King of Versailles wanted to come to a supermarket in America

* * *

Also with Gia on leave now, Alex had to change up his act. At least he still got to do his jetpack thing with the rocket shoe dogs.

Leaving Gia to watch from behind the cutran, at least she had Julien to keep her company

"Let go of my feet Mort!" the lemur king said helpless now in his cast

Gia grabbed Mort

"Can you kick him for me?" Julien asked. Wanting the foot fetished lemur to get hurt

"No," Gia said "That's mean."

She looked at Mort

"Mort, don't play with Juliens feet, he's in a lot of pain now," she said

"Okay," Mort said going away

"It was that easy? This whole time?" Julien said suprised

* * *

Later that night, everyone was alseep.

Well almost everyone.

Alex was gently rubbing Gia's tummy

Both so full of love and joy, in fact they felt like kissing again.

Their faces got closer, yet before they locked lips

"Oh my," Gia said

"What is it?" Alex said worried something was wrong

Gia smiled

"They're kicking," she said

She took Alex's paw and put it where her unborn life was bumping her at

"Whoa," Alex said in awe

The lion put his face next to her tummy

"Hi cub," he said "I'm your daddy, your mama and I can't wait to see your adorable face,"

Alex got a responce to this, in the form of a growling stomach

"Guess it wants a midnight snack," Gia said

With that Alex went to get some more food for his pregnant jaguar

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Cubs Not Cub

More time passed, and Gia was about half way done with her pregnacy.

Also Julien got out of his cast

The jaguars tummy expanding ever more as its inhabitent grew bigger and bigger within her.

And of course also came more of the symptoms of pregnancy

* * *

"I got that tuna, chocolate, guacamole sandwhich you wanted," Alex said

Gia's food cravings were kicking in now. She even tried eating the penguins and lemurs at one point.

"Yum!" Gia said inhaling her meal

"Wow she was hungry," Martly said seeing her go to town on her meal

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!" Gia said, exploding with anger

"No," Melman said coming to his friends aid, he was just..."

Gia began sobbing

"I'm sorry I yelled," tears flowing down her cheeks "It's these mood swings,"

The other circus animals were kind of confussed now

"But if I'm having mood swing then that means my pregnacy is going good, righ?" Gia said happily

This kind of thing happened a lot now with Gia.

* * *

Another thing that happened over this time was that Alex talked the circus into going on an Africa tour.

Which also met Alex got to visit his parents Zuba and Florrie

Zuba was a bit taken back that his new daughter in law was a jaguar

"Son, you are truly a very unique lion," Zuba said now seeing he was a father in law to a jaguar

Florrie was rather excited to become a grandma.

"Wow," the lioness said feeling the cub in Gia's tummy kick around "Guess it my sons cub. It's like it's dancing around in there,"

"You can say that again," Gia said feeling more bumps and kicks inside her. "Can you settle down in there a little for mama, cub?"

"So you know what you're having yet?" Florrie asked

"No," Gia said

"We can help with that ma'am," Skipper said holding an ultrasound machine and a solor generator

"Where did you guys get that?" Alex asked

"You don't wanna know," Skipper said acting all comando classfied and stuff

Melman helped use the machine, putting the gel and moving it around Gia belly

"I see something," Melman said looking at the monitor "A heartbeat...Wait...Two heartbeats!"

"Twins!" Alex and Gia said suprised

"Twins!" Alex's parents said suprised as well

Vitaly went over and patted Alex on the back,

"Congratulation Alex." he said

Zuba did the same thing

"I just wish we could see them when they're born," Florrie asked

The pengiuns were then holding up a laptop with a webcam

"I believe these will help," Private said

"Where do yo guys get these thing?" Marty asked

"You didn't see anything," Skipper said being all confidental again

So as the circus left, Alex and his family kept in touch with their new solar powered computer.

All awaiting for when Gia had the cubs

* * *

**More l8ter**


	6. Get Out Of Gia

All the circus animals were in their tent again, another show going to start soon

The weeks and months rolled by more, and Gia's gut was pratically rivaling Glorias tubby belly

"Any day now," Alex said patting Gias belly the two of them so in love

* * *

In fact this very thing made Julien attempt to make kids with Sonya. Melman told him it was impossible, yet Julien took a page from Vitaly's book and said anything was possble.

Sadly, in the end, Julen got squashed again. And back into a cast

* * *

Gia giggled with excitement to

"Hi cubs," Mort said to the unborn life in the jaguar "I'm Mort, how are you?"

A giant kick from te cubs sent Mort flying a bit

"Whoa," Julien said "I think I'm going to like having more kitties around,"

"Everyone it's time to perform," Vitaly said

"Time to get my pocadots and afro on," Marty said

"I'll see you three in a sec," Alex said also going. Yet not beofe kissing his mate nd her tummy

* * *

Yet as they left, Gia started to feel some cramps inside her

"Guess you two are must be hungry again," she said going to get a snack

* * *

The show was going great as usual

Music, lights, trapezeze, a tiger fitting through stupidly tiny flaming holes, Marty and his sea lion frind exploding into the air

It was all going so great

Alex was about to do his jetpack act with the rocket shoe dogs, when suddenly a roar was heard. Not just any roar, a roar of an urgent emergency

Alex looked down to see Gia on stage, in excuciating pain, her cramps were really acting up now. This was follwed by her water breaking. Right there, in front of everyone.

"Alex!" Gia cried "It's Time!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Alex said flying to his mate, the rest of the animals to

The audience watched in shock as well

"I'm here," Alex said taking her paw "You can do this, we practiced,"

Gia shock a look through the pain she was in. A look that said "You did this to me! You did this!"

Melman being something a doctor got in position to help

"Okay Gloria," he said getting ready to catch the cubs "Just breath, and...push!"

Gia hollered out in pain as the first cub came out

This watching of the miracle of life caused a god deal of the audience and other animals to faint and/or puke

It was a girl that looked like a lion cub, but with spots

"Congragts you two," Marty said

"Not...Done...YET!" Gia cried as cub number two came out

A boy with a jaguar body, and a tiny mane.

Melman gave them to Gia, who fed them her milk

Whoever was left standing after witnessing this went

"Awwwwww,"

Mason and Phil ended the show then, so everyone could focus on helping Gia wit her new cubs

The penguins used jalepeno hot sauce to wake up the passed out peolpe, small drops in their mouths.

Alex and Gia named their cubs Tony, and Mikka.

Both parents happy to finally hve their new family. And in time having the cubs meet their grandparents.

"Good thing I figured out how to use this thing," Zuba said

"Ya," Florrie said enjoying some nip she had ordered online

And they all lived happily ever after.

At least until Juilen tried making kids again with Sonya

"You must really love being in that cast," Marice said

"Sonya please kick him for me!" Julien said

"Ut-oh," Marice said

**The End**


End file.
